1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information distributing device, system and method based on a moving path of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information distributing system for distributing various type of information to a user (or users) possessing a terminal unit such as a portable telephone (cellular phone) and a personal computer by using an electronic mail (e-mail) is well known. In such a conventional information distributing system, for example, the user can select desirable information to be distributed to the user through a Web page in advance. Such selection is made, for instance, when the user registers in a distribution service.
However, information unnecessary for the user is often distributed even in such an information distributing system that allows the user to select the information to be distributed.